Don and Jess: Goodbye Mia
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Title kinda says it, doesn't it? FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I hate to say it but this is where we loose Mia. It's going to be a really short one, just focusing on Don, Jess and Mia. But don't worry, there will be a very happy surprise at the end of the story. Have fun.

This chapter is dedicated to Justicerocks.

Disclaimer: Nope it ain't happening.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked into the apartment and saw startled to see Jess sitting on the couch. She was supposed to be working the night shift so she should be in the shower getting ready.

"Jess what are you doing?" Don asked.

"I was waiting for you to get home." Jess said. "Mia's at the vet."

Don cursed. He knew what that meant. They had to put her down. He walked up to Jess and placed a kiss on her head.

"Give me a minute to go change and we'll go." he said.

Jess nodded and hugged one of the couch pillows to her stomach. Don walked down into the bedroom and quickly changed out of his suit and into jeans and a t-shirt. He walked back out to the living room.

"Did you call Jarvis?" Don asked.

Jess sighed and shook her head. "Ah no I forgot. I've been at the vet all day."

Don placed another kiss on Jess' head. "That's ok I'll give him a call on the drive over. You ready?"

Jess stood up and sighed again. "No, but let's go."

Don held out his hand and Jess latched onto it.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jarvis sighed. "Alright Don, you take care of her tonight and I'll see you both on Thursday."

He placed the phone back in the cradle and walked into the squad room.

"Hey Mulligan, feel like covering Jess' shift?" Jarvis asked.

Mulligan looked up from his paperwork. "Sure, she ok?"

Jarvis walked over to Mulligan's desk. "She and Don have to put her dog Mia down so I'm letting her take the night off."

Mulligan nodded. "That sucks. I've got no problem covering for her."

Jarvis patted Mulligan on the shoulder. "Thanks."

(E/N: How sweet of Mulligan!)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don sat next to Jess with a steadying hand on her back as she filled out the paperwork needed to put Mia to sleep. Mia had been in the room with them when Jess started filling everything out but Jess wasn't able to handle having Mia in there. Jess signed the last page and ran a shaking hand through her hair.

"Done." she said handing the papers to the nurse.

The older woman nodded. "Do you want to be in the room when we do it?"

Don looked at Jess, leaving it up to her. Jess met Don's gaze and held it, trying to make up her mind.

"I don't want Mia to be alone." Jess finally whispered.

Don nodded and pulled Jess against him. "Then she won't be."

The nurse motioned them to another room. "It'll be done in here. We'll bring Mia in a few minutes."

Don thanked the nurse and held Jess tightly. "It's gonna be ok Jess."

Jess pressed her face against Don's shoulder. "I've had Mia since I became a cop. She was a gift from Dad and my brothers. They wanted me safe."

Don smiled into Jess' hair. "Well that backfired. Mia is probably the sweetest dog I've ever met."

Jess smiled as well. "Yeah she really is." she sniffed. "This is the right thing to do, right?"

Don nodded. "If we let Mia live she'd be in constant pain and you wouldn't want that. This way she's at peace and not hurting any more."

Jess exhaled. "Okay, I can do this." of course, she said this more to herself than to Don.

Don ran his hand over Jess' hair. "Yes you can and I'm right here so you're not alone."

Jess looked at Don. "Thank you."

Don gave her a kiss. "You're welcome."

The door opened a few seconds later and the nurse and Mia's vet, Dr. Camil led Mia in. Jess kneeled down on the ground and hugged Mia around the neck while Don shook hands with the vet.

"It'll be over quick." Camil said, adjusting his glasses. "And I promise Mia won't feel a thing."

Don nodded. "Thank you." he knelt beside Jess and ran his hand over Mia's fur. "You're going to be ok Mia. You're going to be ok."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: Ok now that I have half of you crying, I can't write the scene where they actually put Mia to sleep. So this next part is going to be a few days later.)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sat in the bathroom. Don was at work and Jess had the day off. She was staring at the small stick in her hands, waiting.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Oh like you didn't see that coming. You all know how much I love cliff hangers. *sees mob coming* Oh crap. Yeah see that's the one down side to cliff hangers. You guys feel the need to come after me. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks for reading and I'm off to hide now. LATER!!

End Transmission

*snickering* Hi! Sarah here! 50 Don and Jess stories people! That's including Missing!! Yeah, because she didn't let me edit the first chapter. That's right, how rude! Anyway, I know how Jess feels. I had to put down my poodle in October and my (now ex) boyfriend and I were with her before they did. I was bawling. Of course, two months later he goes and dumps me, but that's a different story. So, the reason I was snickering at the beginning of this? Because I know what happens next!! HAHA!! *dances in a circle like a complete idiot* I'M AWESOME! *Lacy re-directs the mobs at Sarah* Awh, now that's not nice. Kisses~Sarah *runs*

*yells after Sarah* I warned you it was classified info!!!!


End file.
